Once Upon A Legend
by Gabzgirl
Summary: Set in recent times of Storybrooke, Link is a wolf once again as he is transported to an unknown location and is looking for Zelda. During Link's quest, he meets those in Storybrooke. As Henry recognizes him from one of his favorite video games he used to play. How is it possible that a game comes to life in a town with only fairy-tale characters?
1. Revelation

**Recently got into Once upon a time and it so happens that I got into LoZ too. Thus the birth of this story came into existence (lol)**

 **I absolutely love these series' and for fun I played out what would happen if the game happened to be in it too and got incredibly giddy about it. Keep in mind this is only for fun, granted it would be crazy if that crossover did happen in the series but HIGHLY unlikely. Which is why I figured I would have fun with this idea :)**

 **I'll upload just a small portion of it, for now!**

 **Legend of Zelda will forever belong to the creative minds of Nintendo and S. Miyamoto and Once Upon A Time will forever belong to it's respective creators too.**

 **Hope you all enjoy my silly story!**

* * *

 **Present**

In an alternate universe there is a place where every classic fairy tale character new and old co-existed together. A vast world of collection of tales combined into a town called Storybrooke.

Henry, a young teenager who is the son of Emma Swan who is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, was currently at Granny's overlooking some junk he had found when he was younger. Henry figured he'd sort them out while eating one of Granny's hot sub sandwiches in one of the booth tables.

It was a cold autumn afternoon, Henry needed to get his mind off the newest threat in his hometown.

 _Mr. Hyde_

Who now resided somewhere in Storybrooke and no doubt plotting his next plan to rule over the town and everyone in it. He felt a small part of resentment towards magic returning to him, but he knew all too well that magic was necessary in his life. And really, without magic Storybrooke wouldn't feel like home.

Taking a big bite of his tuna melt sub he cleaned the moisture from his fingertips with his napkin and began rummaging through the box. He found old cassette tapes and trinkets that didn't interest him as much.

Until he saw something that he recognized.

He held it in front of him as he swallowed his lunch, it was an old booklet from one of his favorite games, _The Legend of Zelda_. The name was bolded in red with a beautiful blue shield with yellow engravings and the legendary master sword angled behind it. He gave a small smirk, a fleeting moment he had when he used to see fictional characters as they were and remembered the game as an escape from the reality he was living before...

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand slink onto his shoulder, Henry looked up to see them take a seat in the same booth was his Camelot crush, Violet.

"I thought I might find you here" she smiled warmly at him,

"Oh, h-hey Violet I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon, do you want me to order you something?" immediately Henry placed the booklet back into the box.

"Wait, what is that?" Violet continued to smile as curiosity took hold of her attention, "is it another one of your stories?"

Henry looked back at the box, still holding the game booklet.

"Um, you mean this? No, it's actually from one of my favorite old video games when I was a kid, it's just the booklet that shows you instructions about the game and stuff" Henry said nostalgically,

Violet took a moment to recall all the things Henry had taught her about all the new and wonderful effects in this world.

"Oh! I think I remember… is it like a duel against creatures on your television?"

Henry couldn't help but smile fondly at how well Violet's eagerness to learn about future technology and its crazy gadgets. Seeing as how she was from the medieval times of Camelot, he was surprised she was more curious than frightened.

If anything he was glad, they bonded very well over them.

"Yeah, exactly! Here take a look," Henry handed her the booklet for her to see it for herself,

"The game is called The Legend of Zelda, it's a classic, and I think you can relate to it from your home in Camelot." Henry smiled smugly back, perhaps he couldn't be the knight he wanted to be for Violet but he felt maybe through this he could relate to something from his world to hers.

"It's about a hero who uses a magical sword and shield to rescue a Princess from a bad guy" He explained briefly,

"What a wonderful pastime! It sounds almost like..." Violet looked at the pages filled with the pictures of the characters with awe,

Violet flipped through a couple more pages, her eyes scanned a certain blue image caught her eye. She peered closely at it as Henry took notice of it.

"What's the matter?" he asked,

"I…I recognize this…"

"You recognize…the game?"

"No, I recognize…this" Violet placed the booklet down and pointed at the royal blue Ocarina,

"H-how do you recognize it?"

"Back in Camelot, it wasn't just a game like in your world," her eyes peered closely looking at the names of such characters and the location of the maps and such, "this 'legend' you speak of was real in my world...well sort of, when my mother was alive she told me once about a hero and it's ancient relics, they were said to be from another realm but they impacted pretty intently in my world"

"Wait-wait, so you mean to tell me that this game actually existed your world?"

"Yes, you could say that" Violet looked up, all seriousness in her tone of voice,

"The name of the kingdom, Hyrule, a hero named Link…it's all here" she said holding open the booklet and showing Henry what she was talking about,

"In Camelot there were rumors about such a realm called Hyrule where the people and it's hero had pointed ears and spoke many languages, to us the rumors became stories but I even recognize this ocarina, and this sword, just like the Holy Grail and Excalibur being legendary in Camelot so are these relics!" Violet exhaled,

"But that can't be… if these things, this story, are only known here as a game invented by some Japanese guy, how it can be real in your world?"

"I'm not sure Henry" Violet admitted as her head shook,

This brought Henry and Violet to a silence of perplexity.

"Maybe, if what Mr. Hyde said was true, about bringing more stories to life in Storybrooke, do you think maybe this particular one might play itself out too?" Henry thought out loud to Violet,

"I mean, the possibilities of me being from Camelot being transported to your world, it just might be likely." She said,

Henry suddenly lost his appetite.

Whether this theory might be true or not, if anymore fairy-tales were really to come to Storybrooke they would bring more trouble than wondering heroes, but also their esteemed villains alike.

* * *

 **Earlier that morning….**

His head throbbed as he continued to follow the sparkling blue trail of light from the fairy's magic as he trudged the shallow yet never-ending woods.

The cold morning sun drew his shadow on the ground, his hot breath smoked heavily as he panted.

He didn't remember much, and found himself awake in the middle of the woods. Letting out a frustrated breathe of what became of him once again, his nerves were going crazy. He didn't know where he was, what was happening and what's worse he didn't recognize these woods one bit.

He snarled aggressively under his breath. Confused and burdened he began to sprint, the fairy following close behind, hoping to find what was missing and maybe he could find a nearby village or town to get some answers.


	2. Time Between Us

**Six months after the Twilight invasion**

It was a beautiful winter evening in the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was getting cold enough for it to snow very soon. Today would mark her third term of officially being crowned Queen of Hyrule, but she knew the burden of it was wearing the crown, even as a princess.

During the invasion of Twilight was enough to prove that theory.

Queen Zelda had been restless for three days, after having some disturbing visions and night terrors that had kept her up until dawn. She sat in front of her vanity brushing her long auburn hair deep in thought about them. Normally she would be busy with leftover paperwork. She enjoyed getting ahead of work in order to give her enough leisurely time to drink her favorite honeydew tea and catch up on one of her novels by the fire.

Lately she couldn't focus, and such a routine wasn't enough to soothe her antsy nerves. The Hylian queen stood up making a decision to change her outfit into something warmer. She then grabbed her rapier and made her way into the courtyard stables.

Once there, she saw the many horses that belonged to the elite soldiers of Hyrule nibbling hay in their stalls peacefully.

Walking past them she headed toward one of the over-formal sheds. Zelda looked around to make sure nobody was looking and took out a mannequin made of ironwood having a red target painted in the center. She moved it towards the middle of the large cobblestone courtyard to have enough space in order for her not to startle the horses.

Zelda took a deep breath as she held her stance, using the point of her rapier flashing her steel against wood as it clanked against it.

The queen normally would sneak into the courtyard on late evenings when reading a simple book wasn't enough. She discovered the guards tailored dummy for new weaponry and decided to use it as an outlet for frazzled nerves.

Zelda grunted having trained for what felt like half an hour as she felt her breath slowly beginning to labor. It was a bit difficult in near frozen temperatures, but if anything it helped her feel numb. She nicked the chest of the wooden dummy pointing the tip at its 'neck' after practically dismantling it, no longer recognizable.

Zelda frowned to herself exhaling out a hot breath of smoke.

"Any last words?" she said under her breath to herself.

Suddenly a certain swordsman disarmed her momentarily as he took up his stance in front of her. Dazed, Zelda at first didn't know who it was until he spoke.

"Show mercy, your highness. Why not pick on someone who can actually fight back?" he said modestly.

After almost an hour, you would think at this point she would have already been burnt out from her wooden outlet. Instead frustration began to rise up.

"Very well" there was a precarious sound in her voice that was difficult for him to interpret.

Drawing their blades, they began. Sword against sword, his blade countered hers as she did with his. After locking swords, he blocked her incoming fist with his forearm as his leg came forward to kick her shins. Zelda dodged gracefully and stepped back holding her stance, but barely.

He took notice of this.

He moved in and blocked her incoming slice that ended the wooden dummy by disarming her hand of her weapon. He seized her wrist preventing her from punching him in the throat. They looked briefly into each other's eyes with nothing but the cold and a woman's frenzy.

Zelda grunted as he slid his leg under her ankle, tripping her to the side as she found herself suddenly looking to the blank white sky, falling with a thud. The tip of his blade pointed near her to show her defeat. Zelda stayed on the ground she landed on, panting trying to catch her breath, her body stung from the cold and from the forced work-out.

He pulled off the hood of his cloak to reveal his scruffy dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, playful yet compassionate.

"Anything you'd like to share now that you've been detained?" He gave a small smile, holding a hand out to her.

"Don't look so smug, _Link_ " Zelda rolled her eyes, avoiding his question as she accepted his hand to get up. She dusted off the wet dirt and icicles that began to form on her coat sheathing her rapier.

"I never knew I was one to be smug," sheathing his own blade, "I was merely curious as to what the queen of Hyrule is doing out here on a cold night slicing wood, when she could be warm in her chambers."

Zelda stayed silent. Her brows knitted avoiding eye contact with the Hero of Twilight.

Link had noticed, and grew concerned.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, drawing near her.

Normally, Zelda would fake her true state with some lighthearted conversations. Instead she quietly sniveled pulling a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's, everything and yet nothing at the same time" she replied,

"What do you mean?" Link was now confused,

Zelda shook her head walking past Link pacing away from the stables into the stone hallway that led inside the castle. She didn't know how to explain herself, nor did she want to trouble anyone around her, especially Link. He had already done more than enough for Hyrule.

Link of course, followed close behind catching up to her as Zelda felt his warmth to her right side. She felt him gently touching her shoulder for her to slow down.

"I knew the duties of being a princess to Hyrule, but," she sighed, "being a queen seems a lot more than what I had expected."

Zelda's gaze kept to the floor as they continued to walk together through the corridors. Although their time together had been mostly professional, they had spent a great many deal getting to know each other through training, meetings and just having nice lunches together. Link knew that wasn't the _real_ reason of the queen's despair.

"Zelda," Link reached out and held her forearm, stepping in front to face her. Zelda turned her head away, the back of her throat hurt. She bit her lip to stop any incoming tears that threatened to trickle down. Despite the sting she couldn't face her weakness in front of Hyrule's hero.

"You know you could always talk to me, please, what's wrong?" Link whispered comforting to her.

Zelda swallowed, she inwardly restrained herself from her tears as she looked up at him. Link recognized it was the same sadness he saw when he first met her, locked away in the tower during the twilight invasion.

"I-it's true, the kingdom is still in need of many repairs and- " Before she could go on she looked at Link's expression at not being convinced.

Zelda pursed her lips while her eyes flickered. Link had this thing about him. It's as if the two had known each other all their lives, when really they had just met each other for the first time earlier this year.

"Whatever it is, Zelda, I hope you know you don't have to deal with this alone" his hand that held her forearm slithered down to her hand as he gently grasped it reassuring her.

Zelda bowed her head. She was weary and cold, and honestly wouldn't mind something warm to eat and just forget everything that just happened the past hour. She knew there was no other way around it. Regardless of her need to be strong, she had to tell him.

"I've been having strange dreams the past three days, and they've been rather intense but," Zelda paused taking another deep breath, "I fear Ganondorf is the cause of this"

Link's body suddenly tensed. His brows knitted with concern trying to fight the anger that was flaming up inside him.

"How do you know this to be true?" Link's tone was now serious.

"It's hard to explain, these visions," She swallowed, while fiddling with her gloved hand, "In my dreams, I see darkness and it's cold and all I can hear is this sinister laughter, one that has been haunting me for the past couple days" Zelda held her head as it began to ache.

Seeing Zelda in this state caused Link's anger to melt. He wrapped his arm around her back and held her close.

"Perhaps your dreams might just be something else causing these night time visions? We _defeated_ Ganondorf and I ran the blade of evil's bane through him. There is no way he could have survived." Link reassured Zelda of this fact.

"It could be a yielding hunch, unfortunately since my youth these visions have almost never been wrong. However, I can't say for sure it is him but something lurks and I...I'm afraid" Zelda's voice shook at the last sentence, as she hesitated to admit such a thing.

They two remained silent only hearing the cold wind blow through them. Zelda wasn't one to likely admit something so petty. Even after the twilight invasion, she had to be nothing but strong for her people. Being a queen and being afraid are two things that don't mix.

"I'm sorry, I'm just," Zelda stifled a small sob feeling Link's grip tighten around her, "I at times feel like an outcast. To see these visions should be helpful to my people, but it only makes me feel more alone than wise" Zelda shook her head.

Link's heart broke. Whatever was troubling _his_ queen, he wanted nothing more than to kill her sorrows and never for them to return. He shifted towards her and gently lifted her chin with one hand, his other arm still wrapped around her tenderly and closely.

"Zelda, despite our short time getting to know each other, don't let this visionary demon take away the joy I've seen you have" Like spoke every word with affection, "I must admit... I have felt a special connection with you these past months, the time we spent together were nothing short of amazing" he said with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

Zelda exhaled as her lip quivered with emotion. "My duty as Hyrule's queen, I can't bear to fail them again as their ruler...not again." She repeated as her voice cracked.

Zelda's incoming tears finally trickled down her flushed cheeks. The first thing Link hated was injustice. The second thing he learned to hate was to see Zelda cry. Link fully embraced her in his arms. He held her head on him feeling Zelda quiver. Link kissed the top of her head lovingly. To Zelda, Link's company was soothing and warm, like hot chocolate.

"Despite our fears and failures, you are the light of Hyrule. As their queen, I _strongly_ believe that is more than enough for your people,"He slightly pulled her away to see her face, oh, how he loved to see her face. Link held her close as their gazes locked.

"And _I promise_ , no matter where or when I am, I will fight for Hyrule and for you _always_ , Zelda" he whispered compassionately over her.

Zelda couldn't help but slip in a genuine smile. Something Link had long for ever since he first met her that day in the tower. Her smile was the first thing he fell in love with.

From the pressure of his hands, Zelda could tell he was as sure as she was. In this moment, meeting each other was their destiny to always be together. Link leaned closer to her. Their foreheads touched, feeling each other's warm breath from the cold. As they shared a loving embrace, despite the fidget and wet weather, they had never felt more warmer.

It suddenly started to snow. The white frosted crystals had settled in that night leaving a blanket of white goodness all over the land, making it look rather picturesque.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Not long until after Henry and Violet's revelation, the two spent time at Granny's diner as they were able to share lunch together. Even after discussing the possibility of what Henry saw it to be a simple yet beloved video game to now be a potential legend comes to life!

Henry couldn't fathom how Violet knew a legend to really exist. They knew they couldn't keep this sort of discovery to themselves as they made their way to Regina's house as Henry called Emma on his cell phone to meet him there.

A few minutes later, Henry's two mothers met up at the Mayor's house.

"What's up kid, you said you needed to talk about something crazy?" Emma placed her phone inside her back pocket entering the house.

"He told me something about one of his video games coming to life" Regina stood by one of her dining chairs with a skeptical look.

"A video game?" Emma said also not too convinced, "because the last thing I need right now is Mrs. Pac man eating the town" she said jokingly,

"Mom, I'm not kidding, look at the stuff on this booklet" Henry handed his mom the booklet to the game as Emma took it and looked at it back and forth and flipped through the pages briefly.

"The Legend of Zelda game? Huh, I remember this game, really hated that water level…but what, it's not a fairy tale, why would you be worried about that Henry?" Emma asked,

"Because it's real in my world, back in Camelot" Violet spoke up

Regina and Emma both looked at each other curiously,

"What do you mean real, Violet?" Regina asked closely,

"Yeah, it's a video game, how can it be real?" Emma asked as well,

"In Camelot they were many rumors about a hero who held unimaginable courage, it became tales based on strange people who have long ears and powerful magic in their kingdom, including very special relics like these." Violet pointed at a sword and royal blue ocarina in the booklet,

"So what, a fairy and an elf warrior might magically appear in Storybrooke?" Emma raised the question,

"I'm not sure but Henry and I believe it might just be a possibility" Violet answered,

Emma then closes the booklet becoming uninterested.

"Well unless we find these 'long eared' people in this town or whatever else, we'll know for sure."

"After all this sort of idea is a pretty far fetched theory Henry" Regina spoke,

"I know, but if Violet says it's true I believe her" looking back at Violet, who gave him a hopeful smile,

"Right, well, as Emma has said" Regina walked towards them, "We'll keep a look out, because right now our main issue is Mr. Hyde, he's on the prowl and the last thing we need is more problems in this town."

Henry nodded

Just outside, Emma got inside her yellow car and started it. Her hands remained on the wheel but did not drive just yet. Her thoughts still lingered on what Henry had stated. It was already enough trouble that Mr. Hyde was now here in Storybrooke and the possible other fairy tales she likely might've seen in a Disney cartoon as a kid.

But now a _frigging_ video game? Including a particular one that had many magical entities in it!

One thing for sure, she needed to be on a look out for new fairy-tales and magical properties alike anyways.

Suddenly before she could drive off, not far down the street she saw a small group of people hoarding around in a circle in front of the clock tower.

Emma knitted her brows and stopped the engine of her car. She got out mentally preparing herself for the worse feeling her gun under her red jacket.

She jogged over there to hear a rapid bark that sounded like a …

"Wolf!"

Someone from the crowd yelled as they dispatched themselves in fear of it attacking them.

"What the hell" Emma looked wide-eyed at it as the people continued to bump into her fleeing for their safety.

The wolf snarled.

It couldn't have been Red, seeing as how she was currently in Oz and normally would carry her red cloak.

But Emma didn't recognize the wolf as Red what so ever. This wolf was completely different, and green! It bore a strange looking symbol on its forehead and…hoop earrings? _Just what is this wolf from?_ Emma had thought,

Not to mention for a feral looking wolf it just stood there.

Before Emma could notice anything else about it, reinforcements came when they heard the news about a wild looking wolf prowling in the town.

Hook and David came to see if Emma needed back up after word got out about a wild beast on the loose in town.

"You alright there, love?" Killian asked as he stood next to her close to make sure she would be safe behind him,

"Yeah, yeah, but… don't you see that thing?" she mentioned,

"Yeah, we see it, it's a wolf and it looks like it could attack anyone at anytime" David mentioned being in a stance of defense.

Emma on the other hand felt something draw her to the wolf. Something warm, common and reminded her of sparks.

"No, that's not it, I think it's magic" Emma stated,

"A magic wolf?" David corresponded confusingly,

Emma then walked closer to the wolf, despite objections from the other two to stay back. She pulled the glove from her right hand and, slowly and carefully, held it out to the wolf.

While the wolf did in fact look wild and intimidating, it suddenly covered its teeth sniffing Emma's hand and licking as it wagged its tail, showing it meant no harm.

Emma, relieved her instinct was right, smirked as she looked back at David and Killian who had very confused expressions.

"See? He seems tamed enough" Emma stated while she pet the wolf.

She noticed it had _stunning_ cerulean eyes and all around was pleasant to be with, "Nothing but a tough looking dog," Emma added,

David and Killian neared Emma and the wolf to see it was indeed friendly.

"What's a wolf doing out here in Storybrooke anyhow?" Killian asked Emma,

"I don't know…but, maybe we can find out" she stood up receiving that warm feeling again,

"What do you mean?" David asked,

"This wolf's under a transformation spell" she stated.

The wolf panted as it slightly whimpered.

* * *

 **Faron Woods (cursed)**

Her legs thumped hard on the ground as she hurdled over large logs covered in moss. Her black cloak wiping behind as she looked back at the monsters who were only a few feet away chasing her.

Bulbins to be in fact, green skinned red-eyed looking trolls that hobbled fast after her, armed with spears and large clubs. These creatures that served under the King Bulbin now were ruled under the dark king, and became a wanted criminal.

She was glad they weren't mounted on boar-like beasts. Otherwise they would have caught up.

While running, she recognized the part of the woods on one of the tree's she had carved on. She smirked as she unsheathed her long dagger to a vine that connected to a trap. She had set up many in these parts, so with confidence she activated one causing the unsuspecting Bulbins to fall down a deep pit with a shrill yell.

After a while she did well at maneuvering the small hoard of Bulbins after ransacking their camps for some portions of supplies and their food.

She slowed her running into a fast pace walk, armed with a quiver full of arrows and a sword at her side underneath her black cloak. While walking past a dead tree, her eye caught a wanted poster on it revealing;

" _Wanted: Dead or Alive_ " showing an inked picture of a woman and on the bottom displayed her name, " _Bandit Zelda_ ".

The girl then took off her hood revealing it to be the same woman on the poster.

Zelda's long auburn hair tied in a messy braid slung over her shoulder with loose strands sticking out in front of her long ears. For a bandit she had striking facial features, almost like a princess, having slender azure eyes and flushed lips.

Her eyes widened in fury and disbelief. She tore down the poster from the tree and scanned it reading the price to be " _900 rupees"_.

"You'd think they would be refined enough to put a bigger reward" she scoffed out loud as she crumpled up the paper and started ripping it to shreds.

Was this really to be the definition of her life?

All her days, she had grown up into a world ruled by darkness, learning to fight and defend.

It all became insufferable.

Zelda wondered, even as a child, if she could choose to live another life it sure as hell wouldn't be this one.

The kingdom she lived in had been consumed by darkness and twilight, if you could believe a life with no daylight this would be the place. The royal families that once were kings and queens of this land had been overruled by Ganondorf for three generations.

Causing her to become the person she is today. She had vowed to overthrow darkness and twilight alike, and bring light back to the land that was once Hyrule.

* * *

 **Really been excited about this story a lot recently! Though it's been hard to find time from work, household responsibilities and being sick (and sleeping a lot due to it) at the same time.**

 **Hopefully the format I'm planning on this story won't confuse you guys. I'm literally re-watching Once Upon A Time on netflix just to get a feel for the characters - so as usual if you find typos let me know and i'll fix it asap :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Gabzgirl xoxo**


	3. Concrete Angel

**Couldn't posted this sooner but I hadn't had internet for a few days...it was torture, but good for me at the same time. It helps me focus on finishing up chapters! lol**

 **Enjoy this one you guys! :) more to come!**

* * *

 **12 Years ago**

 **Sacred Grove in the Enchanted Forest (cursed)**

At the gentle age of nine, Zelda was taken by the hand as she and the village elder, Impaz, walked into the enchanted forest. Despite the morning hour, all the days now have been dimly lit in twilight.

Little Zelda had seen the sun more than once, and had missed seeing clear sunny days. It wasn't until a couple months ago when the dark king that had ruled over the kingdom many generations ago had allowed twilight into their realm causing anyone to enter his castle to be turned into a spirit. Now most of the forest area and the castle were shrouded in it.

The days seemed worse as the days grew.

But today was different, Zelda was about to witness something she was told she was finally ready to see from all the stories she had been hearing since she was a tot.

According to the story, the sleeping girl was once a princess of this land. However, this princess had been put under a 'sleeping curse' a powerful enchantment that causes someone to slumber for many years without aging and still be alive, yet remained lifeless. The only way to free the princess from such a spell could only be broken by true love's kiss. No one knows what caused the princess to be placed under the spell and why no one has broken it. Her people placed her someplace safe into the forest protected by light magic away from the dark king. As a result there she stayed laid resting for hundreds of years.

Little Zelda's short brown hair bounced as Impaz helped her jump off a mossy log. She was anxious to witness such a thing first hand, but she had been eager to see it for herself.

"Look Zelda…" Impaz pointed over to an abandoned temple,

"Right on top of that hill, lies the sleeping princess, are you ready?" she asked tenderly,

Zelda pursed her lips anxiously and nodded, while squeezing her small hand into Impaz's wrinkly one.

Not long until they reached the top of the hill, they entered inside the temple through a broken concrete door covered in moss.

Zelda looked around curiously. It looked so peaceful here. Not like what all the others were saying in the village of it being filled with cobwebs, monsters and ghosts.

"What is this place, Impaz?" Zelda's blue eyes shimmered in interest,

"This, my dear, is the sacred Temple of Time…" Impaz wavered a bit,

The temple had many cracks and broken down walls allowing nature to claim it.

The area was a small open space surrounded by beautiful bushes that held evergreen leaves and an abundance of white flora that smelled of jasmine.

It then began to drizzle. Since there was no roof it made the place look more scenic. The broken stone walls had much vines curling over them. And there at last, under a large patch of green, Impaz walked forward and carefully removed it to reveal a glass, golden trim casket and inside the sleeping princess was found.

Zelda's eyes couldn't believe what she saw next as she gasped. In the alter of the temple, a faint glow had pointed down showing the one the shrine protected,

"So it's real…" she said in awe,

The covering of the glass casket remained open. The sleeping princess' eyes were closed and motionless. She looked so young and very beautiful. Her hair gold as sunshine sprawled across the pillow in lovely curls. Her gloved hands placed on her chest wearing a soft pink dress with the emblem of the triforce on her skirt. The only jewel's she had on was her crown that had a ruby in the center.

Little Zelda gazed upon the sleeping princess walking slowly around the casket, but not touching it.

All of a sudden felt so cheerless inside, a warm tear trickled down her cheek without her knowing as Zelda gasped touching her wet cheek.

"You feel her sorrow, my dear" Impaz said walking up next to the child,

"It is indeed heartbreaking to see such beauty and wisdom imprisoned for so long." Impaz paused a bit while walking in front of the clear casket,

"Did you know you were named after the sleeping princess? She too is named Zelda…and she is also you're ancestor" Impaz mentioned,

Zelda suddenly felt chills down her back,

"But, she's a princess" she pointed out,

"Had it not been for the sleeping curse, that would have made you a princess too, Zelda, the same blood and power that runs through her veins also runs through yours"

"The same power?" Zelda then looked at the casket again, this time with admiration.

"Yes, she originally was royalty through her father, but…long ago, the king of darkness overthrew the monarchy that was once called Hyrule, and turned it into the obscurity we now live in." Impaz said forlornly,

"Impaz, why did this happen to the princess?" Zelda looked up to see Impaz's expression grow grave,

"It was a very long time ago, one night the evil king invaded setting the castle on fire and killed the king…the princess fled the burning castle when she was about your age, because she so young when she came against the dark king she was unable to protect the ones she loved. No one truly knows the cause of her end, but in order to save her people she was placed under the curse and hoped one day the Hero of Time would come to her aid and vanquish evil once and for all" Impaz said,

Although had heard many different versions of the sleeping princess' story. From what Zelda had heard from the village, the Hero of Time was but a myth.

"Then… this hero, where is he and why hasn't he saved the princess? How does being in a curse save her people? There is still darkness in our land and the evil king is still here" Zelda pressed on, unable to comprehend her ancestor's choice.

Impaz shushed Zelda who began to shake from her sudden anger,

"Be still child, there are many tales of the sleeping princess' virtue through the curse, but yes, she did save her people as _we_ are able to breathe this day" Impaz wrapped her arm around Zelda's shoulders to comfort her.

The two stood in front of the casket, soaking up the physical selfless action their princess did for the future of her people.

Zelda's cheeks had tears streaming down her eyes, unsure yet full of compassion.

After the rain had stopped, Impaz and Zelda had left the Temple of Time where the sleeping princess remained.

Little Zelda felt a strong hint of melancholy when she left the temple, as if leaving the company of the sleeping princess made her feel lonelier.

After listening to Impaz's story, it had brought Zelda hope.

Something she hadn't felt until meeting the sleeping princess. Despite the mystery behind the curse, she felt proud to be related to the cursed princess.

Upon entering Kakariko village, just a few feet away they suddenly heard distant screaming.

Frightened, Impaz placed a hand before Zelda. She motioned her to follow her behind a large boulder near a dead tree. They heard loud thrashing on the ground as they saw a hoard of shrieking Bulbins making their way out of Kakariko village. They road on demented boars and blowing their 'victory' horn carrying boxes of their village's goods.

Once the Bulbins were out of sight, leaving a trail of destruction, Impaz and Zelda stood up from the ground, shaky from the sudden apprehension. Slowly making their way back to their village afraid of what the Bulbins had caused.

Entering they saw some buildings were broken into, but not destroyed. Many people simply began restoring what little they could do for their village.

Her village was helpless against such beasts and could do nothing about it. Zelda felt utterly powerless

"Zelda, wait here" Impaz suddenly left her side as she saw a hoard of people around Zelda's home.

The crowd saw Impaz had returned and went inside the house with her.

Zelda's brows knitted, confused at first as her breath began to labor in fear not knowing what was going on.

The last she had left home was earlier today with Impaz, when she said goodbye to…

"Where's my papa…?" Zelda stammered,

The small crowd that gathered looked away from the girl and others had remorse looks.

Although she was just a child, Zelda wasn't dense either.

"Papa? _"_ Zelda cried out for her father as she forced her way inside her home,

Zelda ran inside her home, it looked like Bulbins had broken into and destroyed their things. But she didn't care as she continued to frantically look for her father. When she didn't find him she began yelling for him, calling his name.

" _Papa!"_ her panic filled voice echoed inside the house,

Try as she might her father did not come, like he used to when she had bad dreams or on stormy nights.

Her face crumpled in despair as she collapsed on the floor crying in the palm of her hands near broken ceramic cups and bowls.

That's when she knew.

She knew her father was forever gone from her life.

 **Kakariko Village (cursed)**

It had been seven years since Zelda had first witnessed her ancestor under the sleeping curse, including the same day when her beloved papa was taken from her.

Zelda had now blossomed at the age of sixteen.

Every so often, Zelda had the urge to always go and visit the casket that held her sleeping ancestor. The sleeping princess was a living memento of that promise to her people. It encouraged her to know that _this_ Zelda sacrificed herself in order for her people to continue on living.

Zelda would visit the sleeping princess and her father's grave, leaving white roses and red tulips when they lay.

Zelda would talk to them about her worries and troubles as if they could hear her. She even hang about for two days near her father's grave when she was nine, grieving until Impaz came to comfort her and take her home for a proper meal and some rest.

In Kakariko Village, her home, during those seven years, the Bulbins' had started invading as it had become more recent than before.

They would come to steal, kill and destroy any valuable possessions the people would have, _simply_ because they can.

It was up to a point where Zelda had enough.

She no longer wanted to be helpless allowing these demons to take what they please.

One morning she got dressed, and went directly to Impaz' house to talk to her about something important she had to say for a long while now.

Zelda entered inside without knocking for the first time to see Impaz sitting in her kitchen table drinking tea.

"Impaz, I've come to ask you to teach me to fight" she proclaimed, "I've had enough of these attacks and if no one will stop them, then _I_ will!" determination boiled up inside her,

Impaz simply looked at Zelda silently,

"What on earth derived you to believe I would teach you such a thing, child?" Impaz exclaimed,

Zelda then placed placing a wooden statue with a large eye on the very top on the table Impaz was sitting,

"I found this a few days ago" Zelda alleged, "I've heard about the Sheikah tribe, and Impaz, I know you could train me! Teach me the ways of the Sheikah in order to protect this village!" Zelda said without a single hesitation,

Impaz stayed silent,

"Please, Impaz! I can barley hold my frustration! I want to at least be strong enough to protect myself" Zelda pleaded now,

Impaz held a hand up to stop Zelda from continuing on further, and sighed…

"That the statue you placed in front of me…it did indeed belong to the tribe that protected the Royal Family of Hyrule and who dwindled in the prolonged wars." Impaz cleared her throat,

"This village is named after the secret home of a proud tribe who served the royal family... but it fell into decline. My name comes from the great one who built such a village so long ago." Impaz explained

"So then …you really are a Sheikah?" Zelda asked for confirmation while nodding,

"Yes," Impaz stood from her chair, "and what you are requesting of me is to do is risky but it is also very difficult to pursue…"

Zelda swallowed but kept firm, she was confident about her choice and nodded.

"Then I will agree to teach you the ways of the Sheikah, for if there was no one that I know that is braver it would be you my Zelda" Impaz tilted her head and smiled tenderly at the young woman,

Zelda smiled, she couldn't believe Impaz agreed, Zelda couldn't be more eager to start her training right away.

For the next several weeks Impaz had trained Zelda continually within the bounds of the forest. Zelda had learned Sheikah techniques from stealth to weaponry.

The days turned into weeks as Zelda trained daily, her motive was her village, her people, avenging her father…

"Focus Zelda" Impaz cried out, "You mustn't let your mind wonder -!"

She was practicing on the art stealth, leaping in different areas of trees from high to low treetops, until she missed her landing and _thump!_

Zelda landed on the ground after she had missed her target on a high tree branch.

"I tried to warn you" Impaz said with a small smirk on her,

Zelda groaned in pain massaging her lower back where she fell.

"The way of the Sheikah is a noble one, but it is not an effortless task to learn" Impaz stood next to Zelda looking at her in a serious manner,

"Zelda, do you still wish to continue on with this sort of training?"

Before Zelda could answer, her heart jumped at the sound of loud screaming at a distance. It echoed towards the direction of Kakariko village.

Zelda felt a rapid occurrence of déjà vu.

Before Impaz could urge Zelda to hide someplace safe, the young girl instantly sprang up and raced towards Kakariko village while Impaz shouted her name in the distance.

Upon arriving, Zelda's eyes met a whirlwind of dirt with the scent of sludge and sweat.

Her world felt like it suddenly went in slow motion when she saw the Bulbins charging through.

Zelda gasped as fury began flaring up spotting the leader of the Bulbin's blowing its horn and making their way towards her.

She stood in the middle of the road, her mind was blank but her intentions were true. She had enough of these attacks and they were stopping right _now!_

Her plan was to lead them far away from the village as possible.

Zelda readied her furtive weapon attaching an explosive item to her arrow, lit it as she pulled back the string from her bow. Her keen eyes aimed it at a large chunk of the mountain that they would pass through and shot at it.

The bomb arrow blew up seconds after it landed on its target, causing the rocks to shred and collapse. Suddenly an avalanche of rocks on half the Bulbin gang leaving two smaller Bulbin's and its leader to survive in the wreckage.

They spotted a human standing in their way and the cause of their group's demise.

Zelda gripped her bow as she braced her body, making a mad dash away from the village. She had a horse ready waiting for her as she headed towards the path of Hyrule field before the Bulbins regrouped.

Once arriving at the field, her brown mare was tied next to a tree. Ahead she heard thundering gallops of their boars heading her direction. Once they were in her sights, Zelda had taunted them by waving her arms up directing them towards her.

The chase began.

Zelda spotted a few of her traps ready to be activated as she rode onwards, seeing the Bulbins close behind.

One of the smaller Bulbins got caught in a snare leaving it to its struggle while its boar abandoned the owner hurtling off into the wilderness.

" _Yah!"_ Zelda forced her heels for her horse to gallop faster steering to the left.

She managed to grab some cloth dabbing it in a bottle of oil she had and tied it around to a total of four arrows and lit the first one.

She steered her horse to make it go in a 'U' formation in order to stay in contact with the Bulbins. Zelda then shot fire arrows at the two Bulbins, her first arrow missed the leader but her second shot got a direct hit at the last and smaller Bulbin, killing it in the process as it fell off its boar to the ground with loud screech.

All that was left was the Bulbin leader as it roared in anger at her.

Zelda smirked as she had one more trick up her sleeve.

She then led her horse to Kakariko cave, and awaiting there were some explosives.

She saw that she only had two fire arrows left and calculated her attack.

The leader Bulbin was closing in huffing and puffing with its weapon high in the air to attack its prey.

Nearing the grotto, she saw where the entrance of the cave was supposed to be now covered in large boulders and gravel.

"Oh no, someone must have set out the explosives…" Zelda was frantic now, as her final plan had been ruined.

 _ **Roar!**_

Zelda heeded the Bulbin leader chagrining in no less than fifteen feet away. She steered her horse to gallop north as she needed some time to think of another plan.

Her weapons were her bow and quiver filled arrows which included two fire arrows, and the last trap she had which turned out to be a major failure. She mentally cursed at herself for not packing any extra explosives either.

Zelda's mind raced trying to come up with a new plan.

It all seemed useless until she reached Kakariko's gorge. Seeing the landscape, her mind then started scheming to take down the leader once and for all.

She suddenly pulled on the reins of her horse and made a sudden stop as the Bulbin leader passed her, now in front.

Zelda rode to the right side as she saw they were crossing a wide bridge.

She readied her fire arrow.

Her sights were set on two targets.

She shot the first one directly at the Bulbin's face causing it to be agitated and blind. Then instantly pulled back her last fire arrow at the boar's front leg causing it to steer its rider out of control and squeal in pain as it caught on fire.

She then charged towards the Bulbin.

Zelda suddenly felt a strange warm feeling emitting from the pit of her stomach to the palm of her hands as it suddenly discharge a spark and suddenly fire, with the aid of her bow and all her strength, she struck the Bulbin _hard_. It was enough for it to lose its balance as it fell off with its boar into the steep looking pit of the gorge.

Zelda exhaled tiresomely but more relieved, she had really done it!

She had rid herself and her village of the Bulbin leader! Despite the monster infested kingdom, there were likely to be more, but she would be more than happy to rid each of them if she had to.

Zelda looked down at her hands and closing and opening her palms, unsure what of what she had felt _was that fire?_ Her hands felt so hot… she figured it was probably just the high adrenaline and excused it.

It was near dusk as she rode her mare back to Kakariko village, more than looking forward to a good bath and some hot food.

As she rode into town, she was greeted by the villagers who applauded, and cheered as they came near Zelda on her horse thanking her so much for protecting their village.

Awaiting her was Impaz.

Zelda knew she was likely to get scorned sorely for doing something so reckless, so idiotic, so…wait, was Impaz smiling?

"Oh, my dear, we were all so worried when we saw you running from those monsters!" Impaz proclaimed, "But I couldn't be more proud!"

Zelda couldn't help but give an embarrassing smile.

Before she could get off her horse, her hand suddenly felt unusually warm again, this time it felt like just one hand instead of two.

One of the townspeople grabbed Zelda's attention to see her right hand had been glowing golden light in the shape of a triangle!

She gasped as she held it out in front of her not knowing what it was.

Impaz and the townspeople awed at the spectacle.

"That's…" Impaz stated mouth agape,

"Impaz, what is this?" Zelda was at a loss for words herself too,

"My dear, you truly are the heir to Hyrule's future… for you possess the legendary triforce of wisdom!" Impaz said, as the villagers of Kakariko muttered back and forth of such a thing being a myth, and how the sleeping princess possessed it too.

' _The sleeping princess had the triforce of wisdom too?'_ Zelda gazed at her hand as her hand still glowed, and genuinely smiled,

"You're now Hyrule's light and liberator, Zelda" The village then rejoiced at the news!

It was then, from that day forward, the next five years Zelda trained, she trained for the protection of her people, her home and for her future kingdom.

Just as the sleeping princess did to save her people, so would Zelda too.

If Zelda was truly the heir of the sleeping princess, then surely this had been her duty, to protect her people as well.

* * *

 **Huh...it felt like I wrote more than this.**

 **Oh well, let me know what you all think so far! Next chapter I will post VERY soon! Just need to touch up some things ;)**


	4. Worlds Apart

**Told ya I'd post the next chapter real soon!**

 **Also shout out to my awesome friend Tfloosh who is my new beta reader! Super cool, super awesome! Love how she puts up with my bad grammar spam galore on my silly stories!**

 **EDIT: sorry guys, i had to take down the chapter, because i noticed A LOT of mistakes and needed to add some features to it. Thanks for being patient!**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Present**

David, Emma and Killian were able to stabilize the wolf by tying a leash around its neck. So far the wolf wasn't struggling which surprised the two men. Still, it was a wild wolf so David took hold of the leash to make sure it didn't attack anybody out of the blue.

Emma advised for them to meet back at Regina's place, since Snow White was with baby Neal, they didn't want a wild dog near the baby. Once they made it to the front gate, Regina answered the knock on her door seeing Emma, David, and Killian and…

"You brought a wolf, here?" she answered incredulity.

"Emma claims this wolf is under some kind of transformation spell," David answered, not too sure what his daughter was getting at with the wild dog.

"Regina, I need your help in figuring out how to change him back," Emma pleaded, "I would myself, but when it comes to magic on people, I'm not exactly, um, experienced."

Regina scoffed subtly at what Emma meant by that.

"For all we know, maybe it deserves to stay in that form. Why should we even help this mutt?" Regina asked.

She looked down at the wolf. To any normal person it was a simple, honest to God normal looking stray wolf, but apparently not in Emma's eyes.

"It's just something about him, he's …different, like through magic he was asking me for help." Emma tried to explain,

Regina raised a brow at how a poor of an excuse that sounded.

"Look, I know that sounds crazy," Emma held out a hand before to Regina to give her a chance to clarify, "but I'm going to go with my 'magical' gut here. He also _didn't_ attack me, and he's a wolf."

Emma pointed out, using it as her most logical reason, seeing how most wild animals tend to act in defense.

Regina rolled her eyes and complied with Emma's request to aid her and the wolf.

"Alright fine, but make sure that mutt stays on its leash. I don't want him having an accident in here," she said.

Emma thanked Regina as the group walked through the home with David having a secure grip on the leash around the wolf.

"Is Henry around?" Emma asked Regina.

"He's out in the back with Violet," Regina said, and as if on cue, the two teenagers stepped inside to take a break from the cold as it began to drizzle outside.

"Oh, hey mom," Henry greeted his mother. Then he noticed the leashed wolf inside the home, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Why do you all have a wolf on a leash?" Henry motioned to Regina.

"Long story short, Emma believes this wolf is in some sort of transformation curse and needs my help to break it," Regina crossed her arms.

"Alright, Emma, what would you like me to do first in this…situation?" Regina gestured her hand toward the wild mutt that started sniffing around, while Killian was petting the wolf with his good hand.

"I, uh, wouldn't change him back first just yet, Emma," David added, before Emma could make the drastic choice to change a total stranger back, "Regina could be right. Maybe he deserved to be in this state. Maybe he's a criminal or worse…"

Regina and David made sudden eye contact. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times.

"Well, as happy as I am that we are in agreement David, unless you speak dog, how else is it going to tell you anything?" Regina asked sarcastically.

Henry moved closer as the wolf sniffed his hand and licked it, showing it was friendly. Violet came closer as well and cooed commenting how adorable the wolf was.

Emma paused to think back on any potions or spells she could use to help the stray wolf.

"The dream catcher…" Emma said with realization, "We used it once on Pongo to see his memories; maybe we can use it on him too."

"Sounds like a good plan," David agreed.

"Regina, do you happen to have one of those things for safe keeping?" Emma asked.

Without another word, Regina walked towards one of her dining room dressers and pulled out a dream catcher.

"Normally I don't care much for these, but here you go," Regina said, handing it to Emma.

Emma slowly came towards the wolf, who panted looking eagerly at her.

"Alright boy, let's see what you've been through."

Emma drifted the trinket over the wolf's body as she slowly dragged the dream catcher up and down over his back. Her eyes closed as she focused on her magic. The dream catcher glowed a bright yellow showing it gathering all the memories the wolf possessed. After a minute, Emma felt that she gathered enough memories to see for herself.

"For a wolf, he seems so tame" Violet murmured.

Henry then noticed a quantity of odd features about the wolf.

It had small blue hoop earrings in his ears. Its fur had a faint green color mixed with brown and a white symbol on its forehead. Until Henry noticed the emotion in the wolf's eyes they looked familiar, like recognizing a famous painting but forgetting who the artist was.

At first Henry thought it wasn't possible until he suddenly felt the same warm, spark feeling inside of him, the same way Emma did, but this time his revelation was different. He had indeed recognized this wolf and who he _really_ was.

"No way…" Henry breathed out, taking a couple steps back in awe.

"Henry? Everything okay?" worried, Regina thought the wolf had harmed Henry.

"Mom, this wolf, where did you find him?" Henry looked toward Emma.

"Right in the middle of town," Emma explained, "A whole crowd made a big fuss about it, but he didn't attack anybody. If you're wondering about him, he's under a transformation spell," Emma explained.

Henry swallowed feeling a cold sweat coming on. What he and Violet were talking about had actually come to pass.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emma asked her son.

"The wolf" Henry hesitated, "It's…" He knew when he said it and it was going to sound beyond bizarre. "This wolf is from a video game"

The room became dead silent. They didn't know what Henry meant by this.

"What the bloody hell is a 'video game'?" Hook called out from behind,

"Henry, what do you mean a video game? This is a wolf, it's not possible" Regina pointed out.

"But it is," Henry started hesitantly, "He's from a game called The Legend of Zelda, and he's the hero that turns into a wolf because he was cursed, and I think this wolf might be him," Henry motioned to it.

The wolf barked as he looked at Henry with big eyes.

"I mean just look at it mom," Henry began pointing out his features to Regina, "What kind of wolf has green fur and blue earrings?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "Point taken"

"Also, I was able to look more into my theory from earlier" Henry took out his backpack that held his notebooks and several comic books. But the one thing he notably took out was a case that was labeled 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'. Henry held out the box in front in order to compare the picture of the wolf on the game box to the beast that stood before them tied in a dog leash.

"Henry, even if you're right, this Legend of Zelda game you're talking about it's not in the book. It's not even a classic fairy tale, how do you think it would've gotten to Storybrooke?" Emma said with concern in her voice,

"It may not be a fairy tale, but it's known to be a legend by itself," Violet added.

"So that means it comes from another land, a realm with different stories," Hook mentioned.

"Well, I can't imagine meeting Mario in real life," Emma stated.

"Look, wherever this wolf came from we should at least see what it's been through," Regina stated, "It's here for a reason, and we need to find out why before we get piled up with more problems here in this town."

David, Hook and Emma looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well," Emma said with some 'relative' feeling, "I have his memories right here, so we'll find out right now…"

Before Emma could focus in on the dream catcher, she realized that perhaps Henry would be better at understanding it since it's from his video game.

"Henry, I want you to try and see this with me. You might have a better time understanding his situation," Emma scooted closer to Henry, "As long as we're in contact, whatever I see you will too. Just focus on the dream catcher, okay?"

Henry nodded as he focused in with her too. They both gazed closely at the strings as they were replaced with moving images of the wolf's memory.

They saw many things; the good and bad moments in his life from the Twilight Invasion. A horse, a ranch, a forest filled with monsters, a very large castle, some black squares suspending in the air. There was an epic fight against some villain whose laugh gave Emma goose-bumps and not the good kind. Then they saw a beautiful looking princess with whom he appeared to spend a lot of time with. The last thing they saw was the wolf's true appearance: a handsome looking warrior, seeming to be about the age of seventeen or twenty years old, clad in a green tunic with long, pointed ears. Everything seemed happy and well, until something changed.

There were two people. One had their appearance hidden while holding a book, and then Emma and Henry both recognized the strangers as Rumplestilskin. Suddenly Rumple and the other person began to recite some kind of spell, no, it was a curse. After that, everything went black as the memories showed the wolf being engulfed by a large cloud of smoke, and then there was nothing.

Emma and Henry took a step back after witnessing the last scene.

"Henry? Henry what did you see?" Regina was able to catch him before he could trip over himself.

"Emma?" David and Hook did the same, "What happened?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing for sure," Emma panted rubbing her forehead, "This poor guy has been through hell and back, something we have in common."

"It was amazing! It was like watching a video game come to life!" Henry exclaimed with a wide astonishing look across his face as Regina helped him to his feet.

"In this case Henry, his life is no game," Emma said straightening her jacket as she noticed Regina and everyone waiting to hear about what they had seen.

"Ok, well, what we saw wasn't a hundred percent useful, but it was near the end that it got intense" Emma said,

"It looked like someone had made a deal with Grandpa and cast a curse causing Link to be this way" Henry said.

"Wait a minute, who's this Link?" David inquired.

"That's him right there," Emma pointed at the wolf, "Seems like Rumpelstiltskin made more deals in other worlds than we thought."

"Why am I not surprised?" Regina added, rolling her eyes.

"So the crocodile is at it once again, no surprised indeed." Hook spat.

"Well he was with someone, but we weren't able to see who it was clearly, but it looked like they were from his world." Emma said mentioning towards the wolf,

"Hyrule," Henry corrected.

"So then, this wolf really is the legendary hero, Link?" Violet bent down to see the wolf look suddenly solemn.

"You know about this, Violet?" Regina asked.

"According to the Twilight Legend, the savior of his world would be in the form of a beast," she said looking solemnly at the wolf.

"Yeah, in the game in order for Link to become a human again, the player has to help him return light to Hyrule," Henry opened the box that held the game, and in it he took out the game's manual. He flipped through the booklet as he gave it to Emma as she looked through it page by page.

"So then a character in _their_ world enacted the curse made by Rumpelstiltskin?" David asked to elucidate the situation.

"If that's true, then we need to solve the problem by going to his realm," Emma decided, "The question is how?"

They all stood thinking for a moment on the possibilities of actually getting to a magical land that is a video game in their world.

"There's an ancient relic, which I'm sure you and Emma might know of," Violet tentatively suggested, "It's called the Ocarina of Time. Perhaps it could transport us into Hyrule, and we can help the hero."

"If Gold had been involved with some curse in his land, we might find it in his shop," David offered, "See if it's there."

Before they all made a mad dash towards their new quest, Henry stopped them, "Wait a minute, shouldn't we change him back before we go?"

Emma looked at Regina.

"Henry and I saw what he really looks like, and let me tell you, he's definitely not some troll," she explained smiling.

Regina uncrossed her arms, sighed rather dramatically, and agreed.

Emma and Regina held out both their hands towards the wolf. They closed their eyes and began to focus their magic on transforming the wolf back to a man. Surely their magic flowed out of their hands with glowing light filling the room with the essence of heat and wind.

It was suddenly stopped by a rigid spark that stung their hands.

"Mom! Are you both okay?" Henry said looking at both of them in concern.

"Ah man, that didn't go as planned. What happened?" Emma asked Regina, who waved her hand a bit to get rid of the pain she felt.

"We can't change him back," Regina said, her brows furrowing seriously.

"What, why not?" Henry asked the wolf suddenly whimpered sadly.

"The only way a person can turn back to normal from a transformation curse is if their body is available," Regina explained. "In this case, this man's body must be occupied by a new set of memories. It would be chaotic if we were to morph the two without one of them realizing it, so it looks like he'll be stuck in this form until we can undo the curse that's in his land."

"And going to Gold's shop to find that ocarina seems to be the answer then," Emma stated, and the rest made their way out of Regina's house to Gold's shop.

* * *

 **Ordon Village (cursed)**

 _He didn't know where he was at. It had all been a haze. All he knew was that he was looking for someone._

 _Suddenly he heard a soft giggle._

 _A young woman…_

 _He couldn't see her face, but he felt something that he had never felt before, almost like butterflies in his stomach that rose into his beating heart which filled with joy. She was wearing a dress that flowed about her feet as she walked_ _making her look like a princess and a laugh that made him giddy. He didn't know her, but she was so familiar to him, like a song you knew but forgot the words to._

 _They were in a vast evergreen field, flowers and sunlight galore, they held hands as they shared their joy. He had never felt so at peace, so at home._

 _They came across a secluded woods and the bright sun suddenly went dim. The sky was covered in the tone of a dark twilight._

 _The girl he was once with was suddenly gone. It then began to rain, cold droplets hitting his head and the wind becoming forceful._

 _"...Link"_

 _"Where are you?" His name was repeated by an unknown voice. He held out a hand but touched nothing but emptiness._

 _'Who are you?' He said, 'Who is calling me?'_

"Link!"

He awoke with the sun beaming on his face. The dream he had just woken up from had been the same dream he had last night. He wondered what it all meant, not being able to stop thinking about the girl he saw. He turned to the side grunting as he sat up from his bed, scratching and ruffling his dark blonde hair and rubbing the sleep away from his blue eyes.

He really wasn't a morning person what. so. ever.

"Link!"

He suddenly heard a voice coming from outside. His body jerked towards the source of the voice. His heart started beating excitedly to see if it was the girl from his dreams. His eyes squinted at the sudden sunlight through a window as he stuck his head out to see who was calling him. Down below he saw his good friend Fado who had been calling for him. Link's hopes felt shot down as he saw who had been saying his name.

"Hey, Link! The Mayor would like a word with you!" Fado yelled, cupping his hands in order for Link to hear from the top of his two story cottage.

Link rubbed his eyes to help him wake up. Whatever this dream was it had to mean something, especially if this was reoccurring. They say if you dream about something more than once it meant something serious. Something similar to experiencing a prophetic dream.

Link simply nodded at his friend and went back inside to get ready. Fado sighed as he saw Link look groggy and seemed was out of it. When Link slept in, Fado had the honor of being Link's alarm clock and herding the ranch by himself most days. Not that he never enjoyed it, but it did get lonesome at times.

"Typical Link, always the lazy sleepyhead and yet he gets the prettiest girl in Ordon," Fado muttered shaking his head.

In no time, Link had washed his face and gotten dressed as he headed out the door of his house. Fado had instructed Link to go to the Mayor's house, something about looking for his daughter who had been missing all morning. Link felt a sense of urgency when Fado mentioned _her._ He jogged towards the mayor's house, which was only about a couple blocks away, waving Fado off. He arrived to see Mayor Bo waiting on his porch impatiently, and the Mayor jumped up to him as soon as he saw Link.

"It's about time you got here, my boy! Sleeping in this morning again I presume?" Mayor Bo sounded more cheerful than displeasured. "Say listen Link, my girl Ilia, she went off early this morning and hasn't been back yet, and it's not like her to suddenly disappear like that, but I guess now this is the perfect opportunity for you to…well you know," Bo patted Link's back hard as he gave a hearty laugh.

Link suddenly felt embarrassed knowing what the Mayor meant.

"Now Ilia should be around here someplace, Ordon _is_ a pretty big town you know! Just try to have her home before supper, you got that?" Mayor Bo winked and chuckled.

Link smiled nervously nodding in agreement and waved goodbye to the mayor and went find Ilia.

Link and Ilia had always been close childhood friends, the townspeople of Ordon would always tease how they would one day be married to each other.

Link had always been shy and timid, he had liked Ilia since they were ten years old. He'd always thought Ilia was the prettiest girl in the town. The two were inseparable, whether it was helping out in the town or just having a casual picnic near the spring.

Mayor Bo had always treated Link like the son he always wanted but never had. And was always treated warmly by him, Link was also well known around the town as a handsome young fellow, but was rather gullible and apprehensive. Yet Ilia had never seen that as a flaw, in fact she was the one to always defend Link at most times.

Link didn't know the time of day, but judging from the bustle of the town and the length of the sun's direction, it was a few minutes before noon. He didn't know where Ilia might be exactly, but since he found Epona gone his gut told him exactly where she would be.A few minutes into his walk Link began to feel butterflies as he made it to Ordon's spring where he saw Ilia with Epona, as expected.

Ilia was sitting near the bay on top of a large, lounging tree root. Her bare feet dipped in the pool of water, but she was careful not to get her dress soaked. Accompanying her was Epona, who took occasional sips of water from the spring. Hearing footsteps Ilia turned around to see Link with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Link," Ilia smiled at him. "I guess you found us." She giggled while petting Epona.

"I figured I might find you here," Link said returning the smile. Link took a seat next to her, enjoying the view of the clear, spring water.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Link asked, "You've made your father worry about you."

"Is he really?" Ilia simply scoffed rolling her eyes, "Because he normally knows where I go without having to ask me." She stood up walking along the shallow spring, twirling her dress playfully.

Link had to admit the lighting of the shimmering water reflected off of her face quite lovely.

"Did my father say something else to you? He isn't making you do stupid stuff for him again is he?" Ilia looked at him with a cute smile as he looked away scratching the back of his head flustered.

"No, it's nothing," but truth be told his mind was focused something else, and Link debated whether he should ask here and now while fiddling with a certain trinket in his pocket.

"Well, if you have any troubles, just tell me. I'll take care of him with a bam!" Ilia motioned her fist and a wink.

Link felt his face go hot and unthinkingly cupped himself some spring water and splashed it on his face to rid himself of suddenly being so uncomfortable. Aside from that, Link had always appreciated Ilia's efforts to make sure nobody picked on him. He knew he had to start manning up soon, for her and their future.

"You chose a really good place for a hideout," Link chuckled pulling back his hair, "Nobody ever visits the Ordon Spring as often as you do," his body temperature finally felt at ease from the heat of his face.

Ilia then paused her twirling and slowly made her way to Epona, who shook her mane.

"So, why are you here in the spring?" Link's voice softened, not minding at all the fact that Ilia had taken Epona.

If anything this gave him an excuse to spend more time with Ilia. It wasn't the first time and surely wouldn't be the last. Ilia had always been so fond of Epona, and Link couldn't blame her. Epona is a very spirited sorrel who allows very few people to ride her. So having Epona like you, let alone ride her is admirable!

"I had a strange dream last night," Ilia closed her eyes to remember, "I was in a meadow... so many flowers, the sun was shining and it was so warm and bright until..." Ilia spoke waveringly.

Link suddenly felt tense when she described the location of her dream, _'Was she... the girl in my dreams?'_

 _"_ Link, are you okay?" Ilia's voice sounded concerned,

Link turned towards her surprised and chuckled, "Never better! Heh, sorry, what else happened in your dream?"

Ilia placed her hand on her lips in thought, "Then out of nowhere this storm blew in. I saw the town's people running in a panic, and I was looking for my father, and you, but I couldn't find anyone in the flood of people. That's when I woke up, and I couldn't fall back to sleep," Ilia held onto Epona's mane,

"So I came to Ordon's Spring to calm my nerves, and well I know you wouldn't mind, Epona always seems to comfort me. So I took her with me, and I didn't want to wake you up, I know how you like to sleep in," Ilia said light-heartrendingly,

Link sighed, _'I guess it wasn't her, but that dream...the same dream, no, but it's similar.'_ Link's mind then wondered back to the trinket he had been fiddling with in his pocket. His heart skipped a beat remembering what he wanted to ask Ilia.

Link gulped hard. His nerves felt they were in a frenzy, like ants crawling up his chest. This was after all the perfect place to ask her after all. The spring was beautiful at this time of day, and they were both alone. So it was now or never! Link stood up from his place on the tree log wincing slightly at how cold the spring water felt.

He took a deep shaky breath walking through the shallow spring towards Ilia with a nervous look.

"Uh, um, Ilia...I"his voice shook,

"Do you remember when we fist met, Link?" Ilia asked unable to hear Link's soft words, knowingly interrupting him.

Link paused for a second to think about the many memories they shared together.

"We were just kids back then but when I first saw you I knew then, that you would be someone special to me. And I had always thought you were cute, and I still do" Ilia chuckled,

"Yeah, of course I remember,"Link felt his cheeks warm up from embarrassment, "Heh, I would always get into myself into mischief with the adults, all so you could just notice me"

Ilia smiled down as she nodded remembering those times, too.

"And even when you didn't, I had always noticed you, but it was always funny that you tried," Ilia giggled with her palm to her mouth to conceal it.

The corner of Link's mouth stretched into a small smile.

Link found the bit of confidence he had and held out his hand to her, as she gladly reached out for his.

"You always did have such a sweet laugh," Link said tenderly,

Ilia shyly brushed her short hair. Link loved it, he loved everything about the girl who stood in front of him. That was why he had to ask her something very special.

Yet as if destiny had another plan, just before Link had the impulse to place his knee on the floor, the ground suddenly shook under them. Epona began to neigh unsettling at the strange noise herself.

"What was that?" Ilia asked,

The two looked wide eyed as they continued to feel the strange vibration from under them as they heard a creature roar in the distance.

* * *

 **Faron Woods (cursed)**

The person had their face hidden under their black, hooded cloak wrapped around their neck was a deep purple, gold embroidered scarf. In order to not be recognized from the many inked wanted posters plastered on the trees of Faron forest, she made sure to conceal her identity.

The last thing she wanted was to start an unnecessary uproar, despite the measly reward for her head. You'd be surprised what a person could do for just a handful of rupees these days.

She held out a gloved hand to pay the strange bird in rupees for his special business at a shop called "Trill's". In return, he held a bag out to her with his beak that contained a magical item that wasn't from this realm. A rarity grown in these lands, not many people were aware of their existence in Hyrule but thanks to a local gossiper she was able to find them.

While strolling through Faron woods, she looked around her surroundings twice to make sure nobody saw her. She took off the hood of her cloak reveling it to be none other than Zelda.

She shook her head back to brush away any stray hairs from her face.

Zelda held the bag of firmly in her hand tossing it up and down with a smirk on her lips.

The main reason for Zelda being so far away from Kakariko, was not only for the magic beans but Impaz had challenged her to journey through Hyrule for a week using the techniques she was taught. Something along the lines of learning the means of being independent and using her skills to help others in order for them to be honed.

If she were to count today would be her third day from her training from Impaz.

However, Zelda's mind lingered on other things lately.

One mission she completed by aiding a small encampment of travelers from wild boars, and another by invading a Bulbin camp site.

The second was about a dream she had been having for a few days now. It was a strange one, but then again ever since Zelda had discovered her outstanding ability in magic was when her dreams had become a bit customary.

It wasn't until a week later after her first victory against the Bulbins when she was a teenager. With the help of Impaz, Zelda had gotten the hang of using her magic abilities, but not so much for understanding her visions.

Impaz had explained to her that possessing the Triforce of Wisdom has also given Zelda possession of its magical qualities, one of which was telepathy and visionary dreams. It was something Zelda just had to get familiarize with.

The dream had started in a beautiful meadow. There was a boy with her, and how she felt about him was not an ordinary feeling. She felt so happy, but the feeling only lasted until a dark storm consumed the beautiful scenery. It engulfed them, as the two were forced to be torn away from each other as she cried out something to him, but she could never remember the words she said.

And lastly were these magic beans she had just purchased.

The beans were imbued with a magic she had never seen before. She took one from the bag as she examined the glittery object. The magic beans were said to be able to allow it's travelers to jump to a completely different realm of their desire without much trouble.

To imagine the possibility was unfathomable!

Finally a world with no more Bulbins, no more defending herself constantly from monsters, and would finally be able to see the clear blue sky again. Instead of always living in dim lighted twilight.

For a while now Zelda had thought about leaving this kingdom of darkness for good, but that was debatable. Despite her lousy lifestyle in the dark world, she purchased the magic beans for the sake of finally finding another place to live in peace with her people in Kakariko village.

 _'But what would that look like to my people? Would I be a coward for running away?'_ Zelda thought.

While walking through Faron Woods, her focus gazed at the splendor of the glittery bean and thought of the possibilities. Zelda suddenly felt a pang of shame hit her gut as she halted her steps.

Everything she was told five years ago by Impaz, about being the light of Hyrule and how it had become Zelda's birthright to restore the land to its former glory as its rightful ruler.

She was no coward, but she admitted to herself that she was afraid.

Zelda was afraid of how she will become the light if she was alone in all this. Her mind bore many questions. She wasn't one to give up, but how could she fight a losing battle?

Zelda had enough debating with herself about it. She had already purchased the magic beans. Now all that was next was to convince her people to come with her. Zelda placed the magic bean back inside the leather bag on one of her empty pouches.

"Just in case then…" she said, shifting her scarf loosening it.

She came to a tree where it was hidden by vines as she went through them. There she had tied her horse there for safekeeping.

Zelda petted her dark stallion's muzzle as it snorted in return. While she adjusted her belongings, she equipped her quiver and bow behind her back. She had a knack for finding monsters on her journey and would dare not ride unarmed.

Suddenly she heard loud screeching. Zelda whipped her head around but saw nothing. She crouched down feeling the vibrations on the ground and recognized them.

"Bulbins," she muttered irritably.

She followed the vibrations and screeching noises, they were coming from the south of Faron woods. That was where her next mission would take her.

Zelda mounted her horse preparing herself mentally for battle, kicking her heels for her horse to gallop south.

Zelda had never ventured too far into Faron woods. However, if memory served her correctly her map indicated a wealthy town called Ordon. She knew where the Bulbins were heading toward. Zelda could only pray she would make it in time to the town before the Bulbins did.

* * *

 **Just a fair warning, since I haven't had the proper motivation I MIGHT lack in writing up the next chapter. Perhaps if I get more reviews I'll get the motivation to continue. Just going through some stuff and it's causing me writers block. So keep me in your thoughts and prayers guys, love you all!**

 **Gabzgirl xoxo**


	5. Shattered Realm

Hello friends! Been a long while since we've caught up! Got myself into a Zelda fix and had some good motivation to continue this story :) it's been a long while since I wrote any fanfiction! I love drama lol just not in my life...

Enjoy, Friends!

* * *

 **Hyrule Castle (cursed)**

Dark days plagued for centuries. The benevolent country of what was once Hyrule was now a carcass of its former glory. An empty wasteland with small teeming sights of nature, but slowly decomposed into a kingdom of darkness and twilight combined.

Its ruler held a name that left a taste of bitterness when uttered.

The man's name was Ganondorf.

Legend is told how the Hero of Time was defeated leaving no trace of his existence. Its princess, long foretold to have also fallen with her kingdom under a curse and no soul knew where she remained.

The king of darkness and light slightly slumped over his stone throne. His elbow propped up holding the weight of his grimness as his long, thick cloaked cap spilled down where he sat to the floor.

He suddenly gave an impish smirk as he senses the Triforce of wisdom has finally made its appearance. From this sense, he wasn't able to claim the Triforce due to the princess of the past keeping it sealed along with her curse, unable to locate her. Now that he is aware that a new vessel has taken her place he was now ready to take it.

A sound of a bulbin came into his throne room and threw himself on the floor before his ruler. He mumbled in a shrieking tone inquiring Ganon about a female bandit called Zelda known to possess a light power that overtook him and his gang founded in Faron Woods.

Ganondorf's hard stern gaze looked out the window near his throne and waved a hand to dismiss the bublin who scurried out leaving him be.

"After all this time, you finally show yourself... _princess"_ he snickered.

* * *

 **South Faron Woods near Ordon Town (cursed)**

Her heartbeat matched the beating hooves of her horse galloping fast towards Ordon. Zelda remembered to cover her face with her cloak and scarf; the last thing she wanted was revealing her face to an unknown town that could potentially turn her in to the king of darkness.

Even if it wasn't her village, posters were plastered throughout the forest. Despite her false reputation, she had vowed to protect _anyone_ from those monsters, even if they too were against her.

Zelda continued to pray to the goddesses under her breath to give her courage to vanquish the monsters she now chased after. She mentally reviewed the offense and defense spells to cast and prepared her bow for targeting once she had a clear aim at the monsters.

"Link we need to get back! The town, _my father_! We need to warn them!" Ilia cried out.

Ilia took it upon her as determination fired up in her belly. She tried to grab Epona's reigns to calm the mare down from the sudden sound that startled her. It didn't take long for Link to take a firm grip on the reins as Epona felt her master pull firmly and gently towards him mounting on her.

"Let's go" Link stretched out a hand to a staggered Ilia from Link's sudden burst of valor. Ilia took Link's hand and climbed right behind him holding Link's torso. The two rode out of Ordon Spring and into the town entering just a couple miles into Ordon all seemed normal until,

 _ **ROAR!**_

"Link, look!" Ilia pointed behind them as they saw the monsters entering the town entrance of Ordon.

They screeched and hollered riding on demon possessed boars with eyes red as the monsters that rode them.

"Hi-yah!" Link kicked his heels on Epona as he heard the thundering gallop of the monsters drawing near.

Ilia instructed Link to take a short-cut to her house through a dirt path surrounded by a thin layer of woods and vines. Ilia and Link saw the Mayor talking to Rusl, the local swordsman.

Ilia cried out to her father to get his attention as Link waved at them.

Unaware of the trouble that was nearing the young couple on Epona they waved back with smiles on their faces. That is until Rusl turned his head to the side, the smile on his face turned into a gasp widened with horror seeing a hoard of Bulbins entering the town.

Link pulled on Epona's reins as Ilia dismounted and ran towards her father.

"Father, the town, we need to evacuate all the residents there are monsters heading this way!" she said swallowed frantically catching her breath.

Without another word, the Mayor heard the sudden screeching as he saw the hoard of monsters as they began setting the local shops a blaze with their fire filled arrows and clubs.

"Whoa Nelly!" Mayor Bo cried out,

"Rusl, quick! Gather the brigade to put out the fires, I'll sound the alarm and warn the town to evacuate, post haste man!" Before Mayor Bo could sound the call he grabbed Ilia by the shoulders,

"Ilia, you and Link ride Epona out of town to safety now!" he said.

Ilia shook her head in protest, "No father, I want to help!"

"Ilia, as your father and the Mayor of this town I'm not asking you!" Mayor Bo said strictly.

The cries of panic began to arise in the town as the Bulbin gang continued vandalizing the local shops and setting homes ablaze. Ilia knew what she had to do. She released the grip her father had on her and ran towards the town to aid the people to evacuate.

"ILIA!" Mayor Bo cried out, but it was too late, his daughter was already out of his sights.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth open, lad! Go after her! Make sure my girl is safe, you hear me!" Mayor Bo cried angrily as he went back inside to sound the alarm.

Link then pulled on Epona's reins and headed toward the direction Ilia went.

His eyes were filled with horror seeing his beloved town slowly being destroyed. Link saw many people running away and Rusl's fire brigade; half were fighting back with swords and the other half were trying to douse the fire the monsters' caused.

Link was torn.

He needed to go after Ilia, but he wanted to help Rusl too.

Epona suddenly neighed startling Link as a Bulbin was headed right for him at full speed. The mare then suddenly rose up to its hind legs causing Link to fall off his horse with a thud.

Link landed with a grunt, face first. He saw Epona gallop away without him, frightened of the monsters. The same monster continued to head towards Link.

He froze in absolute shock. He had never felt so helpless in his life feeling a cold sweat down his back. He felt this was the end. He didn't get a chance to live a full life. Link even missed his chance to propose to the girl he loved. His life flashed before him as he held up his hands in front and braced himself for impact.

Suddenly another rider came to his aid as an arrow was shot that entered the Bulbin's eye socket causing it to fall dead off its boar.

The mysterious rider slashed at the boar squealing its last breath killing it at the instant.

Link shook looking down that the monster that had been slain. He looked up seeing a stallion and its rider wearing a long black cloak with strange designs in the back. The person turned around looking down at Link with steely azure eyes that curved into concern and compassion as they spoke.

"Are you alright?" the person spoke with a silvery tone.

While the two shared eye contact Link suddenly felt a jolt in his body.

Zelda too felt a sudden jolt, like a sharp chill down her spine. His eyes stared back the way a bunny watched a wolf and nodded.

"Good" the rider said, then rode her horse towards deep into town to help against the monsters.

Link felt his breath leave his body for a moment. His thoughts wondered on those eyes and at why he felt that way. He regained his senses but coughed accidentally inhaling the strong smog of smoke instead. His mind then snapped back to his mission, he had to find Ilia and quick!

Zelda continued to find Bulbins and when she did, she did not hesitate pulling back the string of her bow with such force shooting each monster down with her arrows.

Zelda had endowed her arrows with light magic allowing a single arrow to hit its range with the power of a hundred arrows. As she rode she shot at the monsters, all falling to their demise one by one. Slowly the invasion of Bulbins began to lessen by each passing minute she shot at.

From her peripheral view, Zelda saw a young girl no older than nine. She was wailing for her mother while clutching onto her little brother who passed out full of soot. Not far from them she saw a Bulbin dismount their demon boar as it starting running towards the children with a club in the air.

The monster's shadow hovered over them so quickly the young girl's eyes were wide as saucers seeing she was about to be stricken down. The child held her little brother with her head down ready for the blow, until she heard the monster wail and collapse hard near her with a loud thud; seeing an arrow shot clean right through its head and screamed.

Zelda made the effort to kick the monster away with her boot after she dismounted her stallion. She squatted near the children, gently shushing the young girl to calm her down.

"You no longer need to be afraid," Zelda then lowered her scarf to reveal a small smile to the little girl to show she meant no harm.

The little girl sobbed uncontrollably from the trauma. Zelda eyed the girl's brother who remained unconscious. Fearing the loss of her sibling she looked up at her rescuer with pleading eyes.

Zelda's mind reminisced on seeing the young girl as sorrow hit her heart. The scenario reminded her of herself when she herself was that young. When her village in Kakariko was attacked and lost her father.

Zelda's let out a shaky breath composing herself from getting emotional.

She reached out her arms toward the little boy; he looked to be about four years old. Holding his small limp hand she sensed he had fallen unconscious from inhaling too much smoke in his lungs.

Zelda closed her eyes and focused. A glow began to rise from her hands transferring a healing light that moved toward the boy engulfing him in warm radiance from the magic.

The light faded as the little boy's eyes opened to reveal his big green eyes to her.

Zelda fought back her tears as she smiled at him, relieved he was alright.

The little girl then came to her baby brother hugging him with tears of thankfulness.

Zelda stood up to see the fire was out this part of town. Although she saw no monsters in sight, she could still hear the commotion east from where she was. She found a place where a group of people had hid from the monsters and left the children in the care of an elder woman. Knowing the townspeople were all safe and out of sight she mounted her horse with a determined look as she rode towards the leftover monsters.

" _Ilia!"_ Link cupped his hands to his mouth to make sure his voice echoed enough for her to hear him calling her.

Link started to feel frantic thinking of the worst that might've happened to Ilia. He continued looking for her and was able to aid the brigade dousing the heavy fires; noticing the monsters started to lessen. He wondered if the mysterious rider had anything to do with it.

Link had never seen someone so mysterious in Ordon before. Nor had he ever seen such monsters. Perhaps the mysterious rider and the monsters have a connection with each other.

Yet Link wasn't sure why he felt something when they locked eyes. It was more than strange because not only did he get a strange sensation but he _recognized_ them. But he didn't know who that person was. Link's life had always been in Ordon and nowhere else. Questions buzzed like an angry bee through his mind.

From the corner of Link's eye, he saw a lean figure run back and forth. He whipped his head around thinking it was Ilia and his troubles would be over knowing she was safe.

But once he got a good look it was Uli. She had been helping some people take shelter from the attacks since her home had not been damaged. Link saw she was passing around extra blankets and water.

Link, relieved that the townspeople were being taken care of, continued his search.

He suddenly tripped over something hard and fell. From his left view he saw a very large Bulbin. It was much larger than the others as it slowly trotted on his boar looking around for easy prey. Had Link not fallen the Bulbin would've spotted him easily.

Link crawled to one of the abandoned shops as it was heading his direction. The outline loomed over him seeing how gigantic the monster's shadow towered through the shop. Link's breath became loud as he covered his mouth to not make a sound.

Just as the monster passed without spotting him, Link wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

Suddenly he had heard a shriek,

"Colin! Beth!"

It was Ilia!

"Talo, Malo! Where are you?" she cried out.

Unfortunately it captured the large monster's attention, it grunted at the sound of a human. His head tilted up sniffing the air licking its large lips and ordered it's boar to gallop towards the voice.

Link's blood ran cold to see the monster racing towards where Ilia and the kids were. His mind raced like never before. Link knew if he didn't stop the monster Ilia would…

Link swallowed hard, he knew he had no time to loose and ran as fast as he could to get to them first.

Zelda fired another arrow at a Bulbin chasing a large fellow down the path of sight. It shrieked as it pierced its shoulder blade and fell to the ground.

Zelda felt her quiver light as she was running dangerously low on arrows and cursed under her breath for not having enough. After the monster had collapsed, she neared the citizen to see if he was okay.

"Thanks a heap, mysterious guy! If…if it weren't for you I-I would've been monster chow!" The large man was bald as he held on to his knees panting for breath.

"I'm the Mayor of this town, Mayor Bo. How can I show my thanks to you, stranger, and a reward perhaps?" he asked looking up at the rider.

Zelda, whose face was very much covered, except for her eyes, simply bowed her head.

"No rewards are necessary. As long as everyone is –" Zelda was abruptly interrupted as she and he Mayor heard an earthshaking roar that sounded very close to them. Approximately north from where they were.

The mayor then looked to and fro from his surroundings and noticed something, or someone missing.

"Ilia! The lad and the kiddos! I haven't seen them!" Mayor Bo gasped, and looked to the mysterious rider.

"I haven't seen my daughter anywhere and there's still monsters lurking around town still! Please stranger, if it's not too much trouble please find my daughter, she has short blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and about this tall" The mayor gestured his hands describing his beloved offspring.

"And if you happen to see my future son in law, he was supposed to go looking for her. He's quite the looker you know, he's got pointed ears and he goes by the name of - oh man, I forgot about them kiddos…" Mayor Bo's nerves were fried as he held his head and shook it.

Zelda recalled of the young man who had Hylian ears, although she didn't know who these people were, she willingly accepted.

"Don't worry, Mayor Bo. On my honor I will find your daughter and the rest of your kin." She said, "In the mean time I ask that you take refuge somewhere safe."

Without another word she rode towards the sounding roar of the monster, leaving Mayor Bo in awe scratching his head. He heard the roar again, startling him as he jogged towards his house before he was spotted by those ugly beasts.

Ilia had run off earlier during the monster attacks, aiding the townspeople to get to the town hall for safety. Eventually everyone gathered at the town hall where blankets and water were passed around. As the Mayor's daughter, Ilia felt she needed to do what she could.

Although it was a full-sized town, Ilia knew almost everyone. Until she noticed four specific kids were missing, not to mention she hadn't run into Link.

Ilia exited the town hall to find Ordon was reduced to a ghost town. The people's homes were lifeless, and the shops had been burnt and broken into.

Although the major fires were out, the brigade was still working on helping the townspeople get to safety as there were still some monsters lurking around.

Ilia's heart sank.

She began her search for the kids calling out their names individually. It didn't take too long before Ilia could fear the worst, she suddenly heard three small voices call out to her.

"Ilia? …Ilia!"

Ilia turned to see the kids all under a trench toppled by old debris. She gasped running towards them, kneeling under the wreckage remains of Beth's family's shop. There at the bottom under some foliage, there was an opening from the rubble she saw Colin, Beth, Malo and Talo huddled to see the outside.

"Beth! Colin, guys! Are you all alright?" Ilia gasped.

She saw the heavy wood on top of the young-lings as she tried to pry it off them but it was much too heavy for her to lift by herself.

Try as she might, the burnt wood caused her hands to slip earning a couple splinters on her hand. The wood remains started to collapse on each other causing Ilia to step back as it tumbled near her. Beth then began to cry into her hands out of dread.

"Ilia don't!" Colin yelled out, "We've been trying to get out ourselves but we're stuck!" he said sadly.

"Call one of our dads!" Talo shoved next to Colin.

Ilia looked around frantically. She had no time to look for any of the adults right now.

The shop that once belonged to Beth's family was on the other side of the town hall and with monsters on the prowl she couldn't risk leaving the kids alone.

"What are you _waiting_ for?" Talo cried out, "Hurry and get us out before we get crushed!" This kind of tone only made Beth cry out of anxiety. Colin pushed Talo to shut up as Talo retaliated in return.

Just as Ilia could think of another way to help; Colin and Talo suddenly stopped bickering as they saw, with terror on their faces, something behind Ilia. Before she could ask what was wrong she felt the hot breath down her back.

"Ilia…don't move…" Colin's voice went down to a shaky whisper.

Right behind Ilia there stood the largest monster they'd ever seen. Clad in armor from head to toe to its boar monster that it was mounted on. The Bulbin saw Ilia from the distance where he was at and licked its lips with desire. It began to inch closer as Ilia froze where she was at.

Colin and Talo's voices complied together for Ilia to make a run for it and leave them behind. But all Ilia could hear was her heartbeat and blurred voices as she stood frozen in horror of the beast before her.

Her mind was blank with only one thought in mind,

" _How could it have come to this…Link…this is not what I wanted….Link."_

Her slow motion reality warped into fast motion as she heard the cries of the children for her to run as the beast made a loud grunt.

Without a second thought Ilia made a run for it but from the rummage that she was able to escalate to freeing the children from, she had skidded her foot missing a step and tripped over the burnt wood causing an excruciating sharp pain on her ankle.

The Bulbin saw its opportunity for a weak and trapped prey; his mouth began to drool from malice thoughts.

Just as the Bulbin was to snatch Ilia away, a tall lone figure got in front of her and was taken instead.

"Link!" Ilia gasped,

The monster had taken a hold of him in his large fists as Link struggled but failed. Ilia tried to get up and fell back to the ground,

"Ilia, don't!" this caught her attention as she looked up to her beloved,

"It'll be fine" Link grunted struggling with his words as the monster was closing his fist tighter,

"As…As long as you and everyone else are alright …ugh, let…let the beast take me" Link looked down to Ilia with tearstained on her cheeks, he gave a small smile and fainted.

Ilia gasped whispering 'no' repeatedly to herself and screamed.

The bulbin took his leave satisfied with his chosen prey and galloped away from the scene.

It had been a solid minute until Zelda rode in fast to the prospect and looked to and fro at what had just happened; seeing a girl on her knees weeping and children who were under a wreckage of wood. Zelda got off her horse and hid behind the foliage whispering an incantation before the wreckage that was once on the children had now disintegrated from hard wood into ashes and soft dirt.

Helping them out one by one the children ran to Ilia asking a variety of questions from 'what happened' to 'are you okay' and the question where Ilia's heart continued to break

"What happened to Link?"

Ilia simply grieved and sobbed but couldn't contain herself or even noticing a mysterious stranger had just helped the children from a ditch that could've easily crushed them had it not been soon.

"Which direction did the monster go" Zelda said solemnly, knowing the reason for this girl's sorrow.

Catching the small group's attention they saw the tall cloaked stranger and slowly backed away behind the weeping girl. Ilia slowly looked up and was taken aback at how intimidating this person looked; covered from head to toe and wearing a black cloak with strange symbols and a deep violet scarf around covering half her face.

"Please, if you wish me to save your own I must leave at once if not I will lose the beasts' trail. Now again, which way did the monster go?" she asked again.

Ilia didn't speak but weakly pointed east to where the Bulbin took Link already she feared the worst for her lover and didn't speak.

Zelda turned towards that direction and saw large scuffed prints on the dirt floor as instincts trailed her mind. She wasted no time in mounting her stallion and raced toward the beast to retrieve its unwilling victim.

* * *

 **This took up 11 pages in Word and yet it still looks very short to me... oh well no matter. I'll be currently writing more scenes so I hope you all appriciate my efforts to keeping one of my stories up (sobs)**

 **Until fans, God bless xoxo**


End file.
